Shinobi Academy for Boys
by No Tender Voice like Thine
Summary: Reo becomes a shinobi when he learns the truth of his parents disappearance, but little does he know is that a darker power is rising.
1. Chapter 1

I feel a burning sensation on my eye as a quickly sit up. Well well my celestial friend, we meet again. Even though the sun is almost 9 million miles away from earth it still manages to find it's way into my room, lovely.

Well since I'm up I might as well get ready for school. It's only 7:00 am and school doesn't start until 8:30, but I like being early.

"Reo! Are you up yet?" A dry voice calls from down the stairs, it's my grandfather. Well good thing I did get up.

As my grandfather said, I am Reo. Reo Mataki. I've been living with my grandfather ever since my parents mysteriously vanished. They left when I was young so it wasn't a huge tragedy, but I'm still left to wonder why.

"Reo?"

"Yes.. I'm up!"

I walk into the bathroom and hop into the shower. As I walk by the mirror I take a glance at myself.

I wouldn't say I'm the greatest looking boy on earth. I have short black hair and dark brown eyes that are almost as black as my hair.

Physically I'm not anything special. I'm skin and bones and no muscle.

Did I mention I'm terribly short?

"Reo you better hurry up or you'll be late." My grandfather says from outside of the door. "Tomoya is outside waiting for you."

Tomoya is my best friend. He's basically the opposite of me. Tall, long brown hair, muscly.

Well not exactly muscly, he's been falling behind on his workout regimens.

"Reo!"

"Yes grandfather!"

"Are you ok? You seem to be spacing out."

"I'm fine."

I open up the door and he's standing there. Grandfather is short like me. He has a bit of a hunch, and he's completely bald. He hands me a paper bag. "I made your lunch. Get out of here squirt."

I grab it and run outside quickly. Tomoya is standing there, like every morning.

"What time do you get up every morning Tomoya?"

"Not too early. It isn't hard to catch up with your lazy ass." He chuckles. I lightly punch him.

"I went to bed late last night."

We both set off for school. The building isn't too far away from my house, so I wasn't worried about being late. When Tomoya and I arrived at the building it seemed there was a crowd of students circling a person.

"What's going on?" Tomoya asked.

"Another fight?"

You see, fights at our school happen often. The students are always trying to prove that they are the strongest, and are worthy of becoming shinobi.

Yes, rumour has it that there is a secret class that trains kids into becoming shinobi. Personally I don't believe it.

Anyway the kids were cheering like no tomorrow, and a young boy came bursting out of the ring, bruised and bloodied.

"Alright! Who's up next?" A voice called out from in the ring. The ring became wider as kids backed up from the source of the voice. In the middle of the ring stood a giant boy, who didn't look to friendly.

"Hey how about this shortstop?" Someone grabbed my arm and threw me into the ring. I looked back and saw Tomoya try and grab me, but he missed.

The giant kid walked up to me. "Hey kid! You think you're strong?"

"Actually quite the opposite."

"That attitude isn't going to get you anywhere. Fight me!"

The boy raised his fists. I raised mine as well. The kids began shouting.

"C'mon, kill that little prick!"

"Show him who's boss!"

"He's no match for you Sora!"

Sora? That name doesn't really match his body.

I decided to go for it. My fist found it's way into his stomach. The boy simply laughed and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"You're going to regret doing that."

Tomoya basically carried my rag doll body home. Sora had wrecked me, I stood no chance. My grandfather told Tomoya to carry me upstairs and put me to bed.

"Just let him rest. Hopefully it isn't anything serious." Grandfather said.

Tomoya nodded and left the room. I started to slowly gain consciousness.

"Reo, are you alright? Anything broken?"

I slowly sat up, wincing. "I'm... okay. It hurts, but nothing serious."

My Grandfather sighed. "Reo, you need to learn how to take care of yourself. You are constantly being sent home in shambles."

He's not lying. That school is a battlefield.

"Why can't I just transfer pa? Those kids there are wild."

"Maybe you can."

I was surprised. This wasn't the first time I brought up the idea of transferring. Grandfather usually dismissed the idea of a transfer.

"There is another school I was thinking of and it's here in town."

"But there's only one school... wait..."

Grandfather simply smiled at me. "You better get some rest Reo. You're not going to school tomorrow."

**Please let me know what I need to work on. I'm sort of new to writing and I'd like some pointers. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun decided not to burn my retinas this morning. My grandfather didn't even call for me, what was up with yesterday?

As I get up, I remember the attack I had suffered yesterday. Well, the intense pain sort of jogged my memory.

"Don't strain yourself Reo, you'll make it worse."

Grandfather was at the door watching me. He walked over and let me lean on his shoulder.

"You're too kind to me pa."

"You were almost killed yesterday. It's pity."

"Feeling the love."

He brings me downstairs and sits me at the kitchen table. Something about how he was walking and acting seemed off. Grandfather is a kind and sweet gentleman. This morning he's acting kind of shifty.

"Reo, I didn't dismiss you from school just because of your wounds." He sits down, opposite of me. "There's something else."

"What is it?"

He furrowed his brow. "It's about your parents. Do you know what happened to them?"

I shook my head. "You haven't really talked about it much. Tomoya doesn't bring it up either. Why?"

He looked me in the eyes. "Come. I'll bring you to the cellar." He picks me up and we walk towards the fireplace. I didn't even know we had a cellar. Grandfather reaches out and presses one of the bricks in slightly. Suddenly the whole place rumbled.

"You're parents weren't in a car accident."

The fireplace opened up and behind it lied a staircase. My mind was racing. What were my parents? Spies? Warriors? Assassins?

He carefully brings me down the stairs, taking extra care that I don't fall, and what I see astounds me.

Nun chucks, swords, suits of armour. You name it. Grandfather sits me down on a nearby chair.

"Reo... you're parents were legendary shinobi. Both of them were powerful warriors, and the best at what they do." He turned and looked at me. He was giving off a vibe that was amazingly powerful. "I was a shinobi. I taught your father all that he knew, and I will teach you as well!" He shouts the last words.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Grandfather, this is all too much to take in. How will I become a shinobi? I'm tiny for Christ's sake!"

He looks at me solemnly. "Reo, the first step in becoming a shinobi is confidence. Is that what you lack?"

I thought for a moment. I thought I lacked confidence, but what about when I fought Sora? I did throw the first punch.

"No... no I don't!" I shout. "Grandfather, I will continue the Mataki line of shinobi!"

I never saw Grandfather so overjoyed. "I am very glad you said that." He took a couple books from the shelf and laid them in front of me. "These books will teach you about everything you need to know. There's the history of shinobi. Weapon techniques. Shinobi transformation..."

"Grandfather... you're getting ahead of yourself."

He chuckled and cleared his throat. "You're right. I can't expect you to become a master shinobi overnight."

He opened the first book, weapon techniques, to the first page. "Study up."

"All of these books?"

"Every one."

I sigh. "You know grandfather, I though I would be able to rest on my day off."

"Well you aren't around those kids anymore. Do I need to get Sora over here?"

I chuckle. "I'd rather you not. Chapter 1!"

He laughs and leaves the basement. I find it odd that he didn't tell me exactly how my parents died though...

A couple of days later, grandfather officially dropped me out of my school. My wounds have healed nicely and I'm able to walk on my own again. I was also able to go through the books he gave me but it's one thing to know about the shinobi and another to become one. Grandfather gave me a replica of a sword to train with. It can't cut anything, but it helps.

"Reo, you need to attack the weak spot of the dummy. Hitting it like a barbarian works, but it's not quick."

I sighed. Grandfather had me up at five in the morning. I had been using the replica sword to hit a practice dummy. When I hit a weak point, a flag would rise up. After many thrusts and swings, I managed to hit one. A small beeping sounded and the flag rose.

"Nice one Reo! It may not seem like much, but you're getting it."

I sit down and wipe my forehead. It's only 9 in the morning, but it felt like a whole day passed. Grandfather sat down next to me.

"Now Reo, there's more to being a shinobi then fancy weapon moves."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a scroll of some sorts. "This belonged to your father. It's a Ninja Art Scroll."

I take it from him and I immediately feel the power. It was like a bolt of lightning ran through my bones. "W-wow..."

"You felt something, didn't you?"

I look at him. "Of course I did. What is this?"

He smiled. "Just hang on to it. I'll explain later. For now, back to training! Work on the shuriken!"

The shuriken is a small star like object. Most people just call them ninja stars. They are extremely sharp and perfect for taking out foes from a long distance, if you can throw them right.

I stand up and begin practising. Hitting the target wasn't too hard. Getting it in the right place however, is a different story. The chest and the back of the neck are good spots. Even grazing the side of the neck works too, even if it's a bit more messy. Every time I hit the target, or do something right for that matter, grandfather never ceases to praise me.

"Keep working at it Reo. Tomorrow we'll work on stealth and swift movements. Meet me in the forest outside of town and don't be late!"

I continue practising for a couple more hours then sit down for a while. It's already night time! I go to my bed and fall asleep quickly.

I was surprised that I didn't need my alarm clock this morning. Grandpa told me to be up at 5 am, and I was.

He had previously told me to meet him in the forest. When I arrived there however, no one was in sight. Suddenly, a blur rushed past me, the figure jumped into the trees and easily manoeuvred on the branches. After getting a closer look, it seemed to be a girl. This girl was wearing a traditional Japanese style skirt, and was holding two swords. She was gone almost instantly.

Grandfather arrived moments later. "Good morning Reo. Did you sleep well?"

"Good enough, what are we doing out here? The bugs are bad..."

"Quit complaining. A shinobi is able to stay underwater for 3 days straight without food or water."

I chuckle dryly. "Alright, bugs aren't so bad."

Grandfather nodded. "Alright, now let's work on movement. A shinobi is a master of stealth and speed. Try to follow my exact movements."

He then swiftly jumped onto one tree branch, then two others in a matter of seconds.

"How could I possibly do that!" I shout up to him.

"The scroll I gave you will help.. now try!"

I wasn't so sure, but I gave it a shot. The scroll seemed to be giving me power, and I easily jumped up onto the branch, but lost by balance and fell. Grandfather chuckled.

"It isn't funny!"

"From up here it is!"

I looked up at him from the bush I fell in.

"You have to keep your balance Reo, try it again."

Me and Grandfather practices jumping from tree to tree and blending in with my surroundings for the whole afternoon.

"Now Reo, that scroll was only meant to help you for a bit. You need to learn how to jump on your own."

I chuckled nervously. "I don't think I can do it without the scroll."

Grandfather shook his head and took the scroll. "Give it a try."

As soon as he took the scroll away I felt my power drain a bit, but I was still determined. The old Reo Mataki is long gone, I'm a shinobi now!

Well, in training.

I took a deep breath and leaped for a branch. I made it, but it took a lot more strength since I didn't have the scroll.

"Grandfather... I did it!"

He chuckled wholeheartedly. "Good job grandson!"

We practised jumping without the scroll for a while until nightfall came, then we went home.

"So Reo, I have one last question for you."

"What's that Grandfather?"

He smiled and looked at me. "Are you ready to start school?"


	3. Chapter 3

Today was finally the day. After a bunch of training days with Grandfather I would say I'm decent when it comes to fighting like a shinobi. We were both standing in front of an old building with a condemned sign hanging in front of it.

"This is the place?" I ask with disbelief. I pass by this very building every time I walk to school. I never would have guessed it housed one of the greatest shinobi academies in Japan.

"This is it." Grandfather replied with a smile on his face. "Now Reo. The sensei of your class is very nice, but he won't go easy on you. Use everything I taught you and the scroll to show them you're part of the Mataki line!"

Grandfather's small speech pumped me up. "I will make you, Father and Mother proud!"

He nodded. "They are definitely looking down on you right now and smiling, young Reo." Grandfather said.

"So... how do you get in?" I asked. The door was visibly nailed shut.

"There is actually a seal on the whole building, to prevent unwanted guests from entering. It can only be opened by touching the sign itself." Grandfather showed me by doing exactly that. The door suddenly started shining and transformed into a more friendly looking entryway.

"Did you see that?" He asked.

"Who wouldn't have?"

"Most people." Grandfather explained. "Only people with the blood of a shinobi can visibly see the door once it's transformed. So this is good news!"

I nod. "Well, I guess I better go meet my sensei."

"And your classmates."

"I-I have classmates?" I wasn't exactly looking forward to having other students around.

"Of course. You didn't think you were the only person learning right?"

"Obviously not. That's foolish!" I started to sweat. That's the exact thought I was thinking.

"Reo, before you go. There's something I have to give to you." He took out a large scabbard from his pack and handed it to me. "This is the same sword that your father wielded. Take great care of it, and wield it with pride."

I loosened the straps and removed the weapon. The power I felt course through my veins was overwhelming. The sword was almost alive, and it felt like it belonged to me. As I belong to it.

"Thank you Grandfather. I will cherish the weapon always."

"He called the sword Lazarus. I'm not sure exactly why. But he would always refer to it as such." Grandfather then smiled. "Now my grandson. Enter the shinobi academy. And show everyone what a Mataki can do!"

I smiled and said my goodbyes to my Grandfather. I then walked inside the building and gasped slightly. The place didn't fit the outside at all.

It was magnificent! The floors were so shiny I could see my own reflection. The place also had a comfortable air to it. It was weird, but it almost felt like I belonged here. Like when you walk into your own house and smell a home cooked meal being prepared. My nervousness was almost washed away.

That is until I saw my class. The five people turned to look at my as soon as I walked into the room.

The sensei stood in front of four other boys that looked to be my age. The sensei himself looked to be in his 40's. His hair was starting to grey slightly but he still looked powerful.

The four boys all had different distinguishing features. The first boy had long black hair and very dark brown eyes, almost black. It almost felt like he was staring into my very soul. He looked lanky, but also strong.

The second boy had green hair and a scar over his cheek. His stare was also very menacing, but not as intense as the first's. He held a knife in his hand and stared longingly at it as well. Another thing I noticed was a small reptile sitting on his shoulder, but I was too far away to tell what kind.

The third boy was a hulk of a man. His look wasn't menacing, but inviting. He seemed nice, even though he didn't say a word to me yet. The big boy had a large one-handed hammer as his weapon. He had very short brown hair and slight stubble across his face.

The fourth and final boy was a tiny little thing. I would consider myself small, but not as small as him. His stare wasn't as menacing either. He was smiling as he looked at me. The little boy had a flail as his weapon. It didn't seem fitting to such a small boy, but looks can be deceiving.

"Class. This is Reo Mataki. He will be joining our studies from now on."

The boys all stood up and approached me.

"Mataki huh? That's a good name to carry. Your father was a legend." The first boy said to me.

"Thanks I-"

"But just because you are related to a great shinobi doesn't mean you'll become one." He interrupted. "We'll see how well you perform."

The large boy chuckled. "Be nice Akio! He only just arrived." He held out his hand to me. "The name is Maarku. I'm sure we'll be great friends."

I took it and he shook me roughly.

"N-nice to meet you... ow..." His hand was twice the size of mine, and he almost crushed it.

"And I'm Paavo!" The tiny boy suddenly said. "I'm not the beginner anymore! Yes!" He celebrated.

"I'll teach you all that I know!"

Suddenly the green haired boy was inspecting me.

"Hmm, good structure, slightly sleep deprived. You can basically smeel the nervousness on this fellow." He commented.

"Hey! Stop that!" I pulled away from the weird boy.

"Get used to it. He'll inspect you every day." Maarku laughed. "It's not meant to insult. He worries about everyone."

"Good health is important Maarku. You of all people should know this." He replied.

"That only happened once!" Maarku said, slightly embarassed.

"My name is Rae. As long as you take care of yourself, you won't be hearing from me." He smiled. The reptile on his shoulder was actually a chameleon. It paid no attention to anyone besides Rae himself.

"Alright class. Let's stop pestering poor Reo. Come take your seats." The sensei ordered.

We all sat in front of the man. I sat next to Paavo.

"Now I was talking about secret techniques, but how about we start our sparring class a little early?"

Maarku seemed a little excited. The rest of the class didn't say anything.

"Reo. Let's see how your skills measure up to my class. You will have a match with each of them."

"W-what?" I ask in disbelief. Grandfather had only just taught me how to use a sword.

"I don't mean to question you Sensei, but do you think that's wise?" Rae asked. "Reo is still a beginner..."

"I am aware of that Rae. You will all spar with Reo nonetheless."

Rae sighed. "I'm still worried..."

The students all stood up and walked to the side of the room. I nervously took my place at the end of the room and drew my sword.

"Paavo. You will go first."

"Yes! I will do my best, master." The small boy took his place at the other side of the room. He held his flail with determination and smiled.

"Ready? Begin!"

Suddenly, Paavo started racing towards me. His swung his flail over his own head and down towards my head. I swiftly moved to the side and dodged the blow. But Paavo was quick to react. He swung his fist towards my stomach for a second blow.

I took the hit and cried out in pain. "Ach... that hurt..."

Pavvo gasped. "Oh I'm sorry Reo... I..."

"Keep going!" The sensei cried out. Rae looked as nervous as ever.

Paavo nodded and drew his flail again. He swung for my side, but I ducked under the weapon. I then quickly moved behind the small shinobi and slashed at him with Lazarus. The strike missed, but barely. It tore his clothing and drew a small amount of blood.

"That's it! Good job Reo!" The sensei called the battle off. Paavo looked slightly embarrased.

"I lost to the newcomer... But that's okay!" His mood switched suddenly. "Nice spar Reo!"

Rae quickly looked at both of us. "Are any of you hurt? Do you feel faint?"

Paavo pointed at the cut on his back. "I was struck, but it wasn't too bad."

Rae quickly held his hand to the small wound and healed it. It looked like some sort of magic. "There... how do you feel?"

Paavo laughed. "You're always so paranoid Rae. I feel fine!"

"Next up, Maarku!"

Oh boy.

Rae looked at the sensei in disbelief. "But sensei, Maarku is one of our strongest..."

"Quiet Rae. You underestimate Reo here..."

Akio scoffed. "I am also skeptical..."

"Enough! I thought I had raised a determined and mature class!"

Rae and Akio nodded. "Our apologies..."

The sensei raised his hand. "It's alright. Let the sparring continue!"

Maarku and I were standing at opposite ends of the room. The large boy held his hammer proudly and waited for the sensei's word.

"Begin!"

Maarku didn't move. "C'mon Reo, I'll let you make the first move."

I nodded and rushed towards the boy. I drew Lazarus and struck down towards Maarku. He quickly blocked it with his hammer.

"Try and outwit me Reo. I may look dumb, but I'm smarter than you think!" He pushed me backwards and swung his mighty hammer towards me.

I clumsily fell on my back and accidentally dodged the attack, which was rather lucky. But Marrku was on me in an instant. He held me down with his strong arm and was about to strike another blow.

"Enough!" The sensei cried. "Good job from the both of you. But you need to stay vigilant Reo. If Maarku was an enemy, he would've killed you instantly."

"Yes sir... I mean Sensei." I replied.

"Take a rest now all of you. We will continue the sparring after lunch."

All the students stood up and went to their respective rooms. The sensei stopped Maarku. "Could you show Reo to his room?"

Maarku nodded. "Sure thing Master." The large boy lead me to a rather nice looking room. "This is it squirt."

"Squirt?" I ask.

"You're the newbie. So you're squirt!" Maarku chuckled.

Paavo laughed from outside the room. "He called me that for a long time. I guess you're deserving of the title."

"Grandfather never told me I would be living here. I guess I'll have to pack my stuff later."

Later we were all sitting at a table in a lounge room. Everyone was snacking on something. Rae was nice enough to share some of his lunch.

"Make sure you eat up. You'll need to have a lot of strength for your match against Akio." Rae said.

Akio didn't say anything.

"Thanks Rae." Akio seemed to be very strong. I was beginning to feel slightly nervous...


	4. Chapter 4

This was it. After lunch the class returned to the open room and waited for the Sensei's next order. He entered the room and smiled at us. "You all seem ready. Akio. Reo. Take your positions at the edge of the fighting area."

Akio stood up and walked over to the one side without a word. I did the same.

"Ready? Begin!"

As soon as the Sensei gave word, Akio was on me in an instant. The boy was wielding a sword like mine, but longer and the blade wasn't as thick. It was difficult to dodge, but I managed to do it in the nick of time.

Akio didn't waste any time, he followed up with a couple other slashes. I jumped backwards to avoid them.

"Jump! Jump Reo!" Paavo called out, seeming excited.

"Jump?" I shout back, but things changed from there.

As soon as I said the word 'jump' Lazarus started to glow orange. I felt a power rush through my legs, as if I could...

"Jump!" Paavo shouted. His warning alerted me of Akio, who was about to slash my midsection.

I did as Paavo ordered, and leaped into the air, only I was about 13 feet into the sky. The classmates watched in wonder at the height I reached.

I was just as surprised, and unprepared. I hit the ground with a thud and stared up at them in amazment. Lazarus stopped glowing, and the power in my legs ceased.

\"What was that?" Rae asked me. I had no response.

Akio scoffed and continued his assault. I drew Lazarus and blocked his oncoming attack. Our swords met, and we were suddenly in a competition of strength. We both pushed on our swords mightily, before the Sensei stopped us.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Class is dismissed."

Akio sheathed his weapon and frowned. "Some Mataki you are..." He walked away with the others.

I was about to follow when the Sensei approached me. "Reo, you are using your father's sword. Correct?"

I nodded.

"We fought together, him and I/ But I've never seen his sword do anything like that."

"It seemed to start doing that when I said jump." I replied. Half expecting the sword to react again. "I'm just as confused as you are."

The Sensei smiled. "Well, go and pack your things. You will be living here from now on."

I didn't mind. The school wasn't too far away from my old home. I'll still be able to visit Grandfather. I'll need to catch up with Tomoya too.

"Thank you Sensei. I will take my leave."

I had left the school and started my way home. I was suddenly tackled to the ground and held there. Was someone trying to mug me?

"Hey Reo. Where's the love? I haven't seen you in forever."

Nope, it was just Tomoya.

He picked me up and placed me on my feet.

"Why haven't you been at school? I've been waiting at your house for the past couple of days, but your Grandfather keeps telling me you have bad diarrhea."

Great cover story Grandfather.

"Well I did, but it passed now." I lied. "Sorry for being so open about that."

Tomoya laughed. "No problem. I've been pretty open with you as well. Like remember that time I had the giant rash on my a..

"Ask me later, I'm kind of in a hurry." I interupt.

Tomoya shrugged. "Can I at least walk you home?"

"Sure."

Halfway home, Tomoya noticed the sword I was carrying.

"Uh, Reo. What's with the giant medieval weapon?"

I froze. "Well uh, you can't be too careful. I've been pretty cautious ever since my fight with Sora."

"Good thinking. I can't be rescuing you all the time."

We laughed together.

Soon the two of us returned to my old home. Tomoya led me to the door.

"Alright, here we are Reo. When will I see you again?"

"I-I'm not sure Tomoya." I answer sheepishly.

Tomoya looked hurt, but didn't sound it. "Alright, I'll see ya when I see ya I guess."

My old friend turned and left. Waving at me as he walked down the street. I entered my house and greeted Grandfather.

"I need to grab my things. I will be living at the shinobi academy."

Grandfather nodded, as he knew already. I ran upstairs and put all of my things together. A picture of Tomoya and I was one of them. Poor guy. I feel like dirt for just ditching him.

"Grandfather, how important is it that I keep the secret of the shinobi?" I ask as I walk down.

"Very important. It could expose our academy to thieves and spies. Our whole city would be in shambles."

I doubt very much that Tomoya was a spy. But my Grandfather insisted.

"I will be leaving now. I'll try to visit often!"

Grandfather smiled. "Make our family proud, grandson."

I returned to the academy and got my room set up. It set up the bed and put the picture of Tomoya right on the night stand.

It was getting pretty late. I yawned and sat down on the bed. Suddenly, Rae walked into the room.

"Hey Reo, how are you feeling?"

I smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks." I had thought about the fight before. "What's Akio's deal?"

"Don't worry too much. He treats every newbie like that." He laughed. "I remember I got the same treatment." He started reminiscing. "Akio was the first student here actually. Then me, Maarku and Paavo joined, respectively." He explained. "He probably respects you for starting here, but he'd die before letting you know."

We laughed for a moment.

"Well Reo, get to bed. You'll need a lot of energy for tomorrow's session."

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Because we're going on our first mission."


	5. Chapter 5

The good news about this morning is that the sun didn't decide to burn my retinas this morning. By the position of the sun it looked to be about 5 in the morning. It seems that this time is my usually time to get up nowadays.

Akio leaned into my room. "Good to see your awake. Sensei wants us to meet." He left as soon as he came in.

I got dressed and walked out of my room. Maarku and Paavo were walking together and smiled when they saw me. "C'mon Reo, we'll walk together." Maarku said. We did just that.

"Good morning students. Did you sleep well?" The Sensei asked as we entered the room.

"Maarku wouldn't stop snoring." Paavo yawned. Maarku smiled nervously. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't sleep on my back."

"We can see about moving your room." Sensei laughed. "Your mission isn't too difficult, so lack of sleep shouldn't be a problem."

"Hmph." Paavo complained. Maarku looked pretty guilty.

"Anyway, I will be sending the five of you out to inspect a certain ruins, that seem to contain a secret power."

"Secret power?" Maarku asked, looking excited.

"It's unguarded, and the way there is pretty clear. It should take you about a day to get there however, so pack some things." The sensei explained. "Make sure you all do your best, even if the task is simple."

The rest of the students bowed to their master, so I did the same. "Yes master." They said in unison.

"Yes master." I said after, which was pretty awkward.

The rest of the students went to there rooms, I did the same. Since we will be gone for only a day, I packed only one change of clothes. I tightly tucked Lazarus into it's scabbard and put my Ninja Art Scroll in my pocket.

It seems I was the last one ready, since my four classmates were waiting for me outside of the school.

"All ready Reo?" Rae asked. "Do you have enough food? First Aid Kit?"

I laugh. "I'll be fine Rae, the sensei said it would be an easy mission anyway."

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared." Rae muttered.

"Let's just go." Akio ordered and everyone listened. I just got here and it seemed like everyone took orders from him, so I simply followed.

The five of us traveled down a forest trail. The sensei mentioned that it would take a day to arrive at our destination, so we'll have to set up camp.

"I never went camping before." Paavo suddenly broke the silence. "Is it fun?"

"You bet buddy, we'll roast marshy-mallows. And tell scarrry storriees." Maarku dragged out scary stories for effect.

"I plan on sleeping tonight, thank you very much." Rae snapped. "There will be no scary storytelling."

"Please Rae? It will be fun!" Paavo begged.

"I said no!"

"As a 3rd year student, you shouldn't be afraid of much Rae." Akio suddenly said. "Especially something as fake as the paranormal."

"Are you saying ghosts aren't real?" Maarku asked.

"I am. It's simple science." Akio replied.

Maarku shook his head. "That's were you are wrong. Ghosts are as real as you and me, pal."

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England." Akio scoffed, but then suddenly stopped moving. Paavo, who was right behind him, walked into him.

"Ow, what gives Aki.."

"Quiet!"

The whole forest was silent, and Akio looked around. Suddenly a shuriken flew past my face and into the tree next to me.

"An ambush! Rae, take them to the bridge up ahead!" Akio demanded. The four of us ran, while Akio stayed back. I managed to glance behind me, and noticed Akio was doing battle with other ninjas.

"Who are they and how did they know we were here?" I ask.

"Likely students from the Hebijo academy!" Rae yelled back. "I'll explain who they are when we get to the bridge!"

After a few moments of running, we made it to the bridge. It was an old rope bridge hanging over a canyon. Rae turned around and drew his long knife.

"Let's wait for Akio. We'll attack his pursuers if he has any."

We all drew our weapons and waited for Akio to return. Suddenly the boy walked out without a scratch on him. Rae looked puzzled.

"So, what happened in there?" Rae asked.

Akio shrugged. "A simple ambush. They were a mere joke." He approached me. "If they wanted to kill you Reo, they would have. You're lucky that shuriken didn't kill you."

"Were they Hebijo?" Rae asked.

"No."

Rae sighed in relief. "Good, just a couple of bandits then.

I nodded. I was lucky. If the person who threw the weapon was an esteemed shinobi, I would be a goner.

"Let's continue. We're wasting daylight." Akio said.

We slowly crossed the rickety bridge and made it to the other side. Maarku was worried, since he was carrying a lot of weight, that the bridge would break underneath him. But we all made it in one piece.

"So Rae, you told me you would explain about this Hebijo Academy."

Rae nodded. "Since you are a part of us now you should know. The Hebijo Academy is a school who train evil shinobi."

"Evil shinobi?" I ask. I have never heard of such things.

"That's right. Shinobi who don't abide by morals and simply take any job that is offered to them. Assassinations, bodyguards, spies. They mostly work for the government."

I never knew there were shinobi who did bad things. Of course with this kind of power, there are obviously going to be people who use it for bad purposes.

"The Hebijo could very well be a myth for all we know." Akio said. "It could be just a story someone made up and they are taking us for fools."

"But then again, it might not be." Rae interrupted. "We always have to stay on our toes."

"Speaking of staying on our toes, can we get off of them?" Maarku asks. "I really want to sit down."

"We'll go for a few more miles." Akio said. "I want to use this daylight as much as I can."

We went a few more miles, then Akio told us we could set up camp. I took out my tent and started to set it up in a clearing. Paavo put his on my right and Rae on the other. We made a circle of tents and started a fire in the middle.

"So are we telling ghost stories?" Maarku asked. Still excited.

"We should go to bed." Akio said. "We need to get up early so we can set out. I"d like to get back to town as early as possible."

"But what if we find something there?" Rae asked.

"What's to find? Power? I don't believe it." Akio lied down in his tent. "Just go to bed."

Akio quickly fell asleep, leaving just us four to talk.

"So Reo? How do you like being in our class so far? I know you've only been here for 2 days, but still." Paavo asked.

I thought for a moment. "It's really interesting and fun. It's a real change from the boring life I used to lead."

Rae chuckled. "It isn't really about the fun and adventures. We have to remember our duty and honor. We must protect the people."

We all agreed.

"Rae, can you tell me all that you know about the shinobi? I read a lot of books, but I'd like to hear it from an experienced person."

Maarku and Paavo sighed. "Nice going Reo. Now he's going to go off on a tangent."

Rae shot them a look and began explaining.

"Shinobi were once servants of the feudal lords that ruled Japan in the past, specializing in espionage, subversion and assassination. With the influx of Western culture after the Meiji Restoration, the feudal system began to collapse, causing them to fade from public consciousness."

I didn't say anything, urging him to go on. Maarku faked a yawn.

"Their employers now are primarily politicians and corporations. Most who employ them regard them merely as tools to satisfy their own greed. As a result, shinobi are responsible for crimes throughout Japan, and the government has moved to confront them."

"Thus was born a multinational project to train shinobi of their own: the Hanzo National Academy. First established in 1919, it holds roughly 1000 students. Most see it as the Mammoth CP Academy, an ordinary institution. Just like how ours looks like a rundown building. They never realized it has two faces. The shinobi train in secret, unbeknownst to the rest of the student body.

"In these times, shinobi allied with the state are known as "Good shinobi" while those who break the law are called "evil shinobi." That the two should come into conflict seems no less than destiny. Regardless of circumstance, they routinely trade life for life."

What marks are left of these shinobi by their battles? These are the scars left by a violent and sorrowful existence. Can they see beyond the next fight? Are they aware of what they gain? What they lose?"

"It is a life hidden in shadow."

Even Maarku and Paavo were intrigued by Rae's speech.

"What do you mean by what they gain and lose?" Paavo asked.

"Well, we gain the power and the stealth of a shinobi."Rae said. "But we also have to live a life of secrecy. It's possible to lose friends and family this way."

My mind immediately went to Tomoya. As soon as I get back from this mission, I'm going to spend the day with him. I don't want to lose a childhood friend.

"Wow Rae, you should write a book." Maarku said.

Rae shrugged. "It's no big deal. We should get to bed though. We have a big day ahead of us." He then went into his own tent. "Good night guys."

Maarku, Paavo and I looked at each other. "Well, we're the newbies around here, so we stick together." Paavo said. Maarku gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah Reo. We have your back." Maarku told me. "You don't have to worry about anything while we're around."

I smiled at the two of them. These boys were beginning to act like a family. It felt nice.

"Well Rae and Akio have a point. We need rest." I tell the two boys. "Let's get to bed."

We all went to our tents and slowly drifted off.

In the morning. We quickly cleaned up our fireplace and packed our tents. The quest continued for those mysterious ruins.

"I'm so excited to get there! What's it going to be like?" Paavo asked, giddily.

"Calm down little bro." Maarku said. "It'll probably be a bunch of rocks."

That actually earned a chuckle out of Akio. "Yes. Just a pile of rocks."

We arrived, and Maarku more or less guessed what was there. It was a bunch of rocks. Stone tablets to be exact. They had strange markings on them, that wasn't Japanese or English.

Another weird thing, is that someone was standing right in front of us.


End file.
